Prom Problems (UNDER CONSTRUCTION ALSO)
by AwkwardGirlKacii
Summary: It's prom what can go wrong? A LOT. Well for Jessica,Rocky,CeCe,Ty and Duce. Problems go up,Breakups and makeups happen and Food will be thrown. SORRY. UNDER CONSTRUCTION TOO!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys i had a dream about me making a movie but im keeping it to my self. anyways on with the story.**

**Jessica's P.O.V**

Hey guys remember me? Jessica willams here from the last Shake It Up stories. Yes, I'm back and me,CeCe,Rocky,Ty,Duce,Gunther and Tinker are in High school.

Also it is almost prom and i'm so excited because Ty and I have been going out for 2 years and I think he will ask me to the prom. This is where it all started.

**_*4 days before the prom*_**

A girl with light brown hair that went to her waist and a green shirt with blue knee-high shorts and white sneakers was at her locker taking out her math and Geography book.

Then two girls, both 18, one with brown hair that went to her shoulder blades, a red shirt with blue shorts on and red and white sneakers, and the other girl had red hair that was above her lower back and a tye-dye shirt and blue pants, walked up to her.

"Hey Jess!" the brown haired girl said. "Hey Rocky! Hey CeCe!" Jessica said, turning from a picture of her and a boy with black cut hair a black shirt and blue pants.

"Still wondering when Ty will ask you to the prom?" CeCe asked while her and Roocky opened their lockers next to her. "Yeah. Rocky I thought you talked to him."

"I did but all he said was 'I know what to do and when to do it just let me handle it.'." She said trying to mimick her brothers voice.

While they were talking two boys, both 19, walked up to the girls. The boy with black cut hair,a blue and black shirt with blue pants, walked behind Jessica and kissed her cheek. "Hey Ty."

Jessica giggled as she felt his lips touch her cheek. "EW!" CeCe and Rocky said, while Jessica glared at them. "Shut up" Jessica said while smiling. "Hey did you guys forget about me?"

The other boy said, acting hurt. "No we didn't Duce." Jessica hugged him and she went back to her locker.

_**Jessica's P.O.V**_

"So what brings you guys here?" I asked. "I wanted to ask you something." Ty told me as I shot a quick look at Rocky and CeCe. "Sure." I tried not to sound super excited.

_'He is finally going to ask me to the prom!' I thought._

**_Rocky's P.O.V_**

_'Its happening! Hes really going to ask her!' I thouught._

**_CeCe's P.O.V_**

_' OHH ITS HAPPENING!' I screamed in my head._

**_Jessica's P.O.V_**

He wispered in my ear what he wanted to tell me and I felt tears in my eyes. "Um.. O-Ok." I choked out as I looked at Rocky and CeCe. "Wait Jess." Ty tried to say. "No its ok."

I said as a tear left my eye. I shut my locker and ran off crying.

**_3rd person P.O.V_**

"Jessica!" Rocky and Cece yelled after her. They extanged looks at Duce and Ty then ran after her, Trying to catch up. "Dude! what did you tell her?" Duce asked Ty.

"I chickened out! I said I was going to the prom with..." Ty said while mumbling the last part. "Who?" "I said i was going to the prom with...Tinker."

Ty said while wispering the last part to Duce. "WHAT?" Duce yelled at Ty. "DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU JUST DID MAN!"

He yelled while taking Ty by the shoulders and shaking him. "Yes I just made my girlfriend cry and probaly hate me for the rest of her life." "NO MAN MORE THAN THAT!"

Duce took Tys head and turned it to the jocks near the other lockers. "THAT MAKES HER AVALABLE TO THEM!" "OH NO." Ty said as he relized what he just did.

**_Me: YAY...I mean *gasp* Whats gonna happen with Jess? *I really don't know because I didn't think of it yet* OK You know what to do to find out!_**

**_V_**


	2. Breakup

_**Me: Here is the next chapter but beware because it is sort of a downer like your eyes will tear up while reading this.**_

**Jessica's P.O.V**

_'Sniff, How could he do this to me?' _I was in the girls bathroom, sitting on the floor crying. Then I heard the door open and someone sat next to me.

"Jess? Are you ok?" I heard CeCe's voice say. I didn't say anything, I just lifted my head and wiped my face with my arm. "How could he do this to me?"

Thats all I said after I put my head back down. "What did he say?" "He said that he was going to the prom with Tinker."

CeCe looked like the next time she saw Ty she was going to kill him. "You know what, you don't need him to live your life!"

"You know, your right! the next time I see him i'm going to breakup with him." I stood up and I started to feel alot better. "By the way, where is Rocky?"

"Oh, she went to our teacher to tell him where we are." "OK." We started to walk out of the bathrom when we saw Ty. "Jess I need to talk to you."

"Oh good because I need to tell you something also." I looked at CeCe and she went to our class which is almost over. "Ty I think we need to breakuup."

I told him when CeCe left. "Wait, why? I-" _'Oh god here come the tears agian.' _I thought as my face started to heat up.

"Ty I think we should break up because since you are going to the prom with Tinker then I think 'We' should just be over."

Just before he was about to say something the bell rang and my roommate, Elizabeth Sky or Lizzie for short, walked over to us. "So how's the happy couple doing?" She asked.

"Well the 'Happy Couple' your looking for is over." I said and began to run to my room so no one would see me cry.

**Ty's P.O.V**

Lizzie just looked at me before she ran after Jess. I looked around before I started to walk to my room.

_*in Ty's room*_

"Dude why are you so bummed out?" Duce asked me while turning on the T.V. "I'm single. Me and Jess just brokeup."

I told him while I sat on my bed and started to toss my plush my basket ball.

**Jessica's P.O.V**

"Lizzie, we'll catch you up on what happened." Rocky said to Lizzy while CeCe rubbed my back.

**_*Flashback*_**

**_Jessica: "So what brings you guys here?" _**

**_Ty: "I wanted to ask you something." _**

**_ Jessica shot a quick look at Rocky and CeCe. _**

**_Jessica: "Sure." _**

**_'He is finally going to ask me to the prom!' Jessica thought._**

**_'Its happening! Hes really going to ask her!' Rocky thouught._**

**_' OHH ITS HAPPENING!' CeCe screamed in her head._**

**_He wispered in Jess' ear what he wanted to tell her and she felt tears in her eyes. _**

**_Jessica: "Um.. O-Ok." _**

**_She choked out as she looked at Rocky and CeCe. _**

**_Ty: "Wait Jess." _**

**_Jessica: "No its ok."_**

**_Jess said as a tear left her eye. She shut her locker and ran off crying._**

**_*End Flashback*_**

"Then CeCe ran after her while I went to tell Mr. Hank where they were." Rocky ended, taking a few breathes after explaining it all. "Aw!" Lizzie said while hugging me.

" Now I don't have a date and I'm boyfriend less." I said hugging my teddy bear my aunt gave me.

**Ty/**_Jessica_

**_You know, I wish I just told her before._**

_You know, I wish I just told him before._

**_Me: *crying* Im sorry it's just so sad! *My Friends come and hug me* Aw thanks! ok you know what to do to know what happens next._**

**_V_**


End file.
